1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of covers for hitches used to tow trailers, boats and the like behind cars, trucks, sports utility vehicles (SUV), etc. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hitch cover which may be easily inserted and locked into a hitch tube and which may be manufactured inexpensively using a wire form to hold a face plate over the rear opening of the tube. In its most preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a wire form pivotally attached to the rear surface of the face plate (or a component thereof), the wire form being deformed as it is inserted into the tube so that the spring forces of the wire form will hold the hitch cover in place and prevent rattling of the hitch cover during use of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitches attached to cars, trucks, sports utility vehicles and the like are commonplace. They typically include a hitch tube permanently mounted to the vehicle and a hitch bar which is inserted into the tube and locked thereto, usually with a pin or lock extending through openings on opposed walls of the tube. A ball is mounted at or near the outer end of the bar and is used to mount the trailer or other device to be towed by the vehicle. Several standard sized hitch tubes are encountered in most car, light truck and SUV applications, designated as Class II and Class III. The former has an inner tube opening which is a one and one-quarter inch (11/4") square, and the latter has an inner tube opening which is also square but with two inch sides.
The hitch tubes include a rearwardly oriented opening which receives the hitch bar. In some hitches the opening is a simple extension of a square piece of tubing, while in other models the opening is surrounded by a flange, a plate or some other component of the vehicle or the hitch tube mounting structure. The opening, while functionally necessary, is not attractive when the hitch bar is removed, and it detracts from the overall aesthetics of the rear of the vehicle. As a result, it has been suggested that covers be provided for the hitch tube opening.
Several styles of covers are currently available, ranging from simple smooth, black plastic devices that are frictionally inserted at the very end of the hitch tube, to very expensive decorative covers. One known decorative cover includes a face plate having a planar rear surface and a flat plate extending from a central location on the rear of the plate. The plate is inserted into the hitch tube until a hole in the plate is aligned with openings in the opposed side walls of the hitch tube, at which time a pin or lock is inserted through the assembly to retain the hitch cover in place. This known hitch cover is cast as a single, integral piece, and accordingly, it is expensive. It furthermore suffers from a problem of rattling unless the hole and pin or lock alignment is nearly perfect.
Another known hitch cover includes a multi-component assembly which is attached to the rear of a face plate. This device is illustrated in the Internet print-out submitted with the application for this patent and entitled HITCH BUCKLE Product Line (dated May 11, 1999). This complex, multi-component product is also expensive and requires assembly before installation.
HITCHWARE.TM. solid cast aluminum billet hitch covers are illustrated in the accompanying Internet print out dated Sep. 2, 1999. It is believed that the mounting component of this product is a cast, solid square box inserted into the hitch tube with a hole therethrough for alignment with the holes of the hitch tube. This device, due to its construction, is also costly to produce and expensive to buy, thus reducing its attractiveness to impulse buying consumers.
Other hitch covers including tube stock mountings are shown at page 51 of Herrington's, The Enthusiasts' Catalog, Fall 1999, a copy of which is supplied with the application for this patent. These polished, billet aluminum devices are expensive and beyond the price level of impulse buyers who desire an attractive hitch cover.
As seen above, a variety of hitch cover products are currently available, but none of them are sturdy, decorative and inexpensive to manufacture, such that more consumers will be able to afford them. The development of a rugged, inexpensive, rattle-free, reliable and decorative hitch cover would represent a significant advance in this art.